Wufei Versus Relena
by Megkazul
Summary: 1x5/5x1, Wufei and Relena fight for Heero's affection... it could be considered a sequel to Wufei Meets Relena


Yay! 1x5/5x1 fic!  
  
Warnings: yaoi, tiny bit of straight  
  
Disclaimers: I own everything! ::looks down at fic:: ...except Gundam  
  
Wufei Versus Relena  
sequel to Wufei Meets Relena  
by Megkazul  
  
Wufei had been training in the park all day, and when night fell, he was more than ready to go home. Exhausted, he was having trouble just keeping his eyes open long enough to get back into the city.  
  
Heero stared in disbelief at the site before him. //I never knew him to be so careless...//  
  
"Wufei."  
  
Wufei froze in his tracks, instantly recognizing the voice. //Dammit! How could I let my guard down?// Yuy was standing by a tree just a few feet away. Seeing Yuy as a threat, his hand automatically went to his belt for a dagger, but to his dismay, he found nothing. //Where's my knife?//  
  
"Yuy." Wufei tensed, not trusting the other pilot.  
  
Heero smirked and ran his finger along the dull side of Wufei's knife, eyeing it critically.  
  
"I thought you had lost this knife."  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and glared at Yuy. "I did. That's a new one."  
  
Heero's voice took on a neutral, almost casual tone. "I wonder if it's as sharp as the old one."  
  
Wufei approached Yuy, who didn't even look up from the blade in his hand.  
  
"I'd rather not find out." //I've got to get that knife out of his hand.// Coming within range of Yuy, Wufei placed one hand on the boy's shoulder and reached for the knife with the other. Yuy raised his head and glared at Wufei, his cobalt eyes gleaming rebelliously. //I knew it wouldn't be that easy...// Wufei bared his teeth and wrapped his hand around Yuy's, trying to pry the knife out of his grip.  
  
Heero focused all his strength into his hand, clutching the knife in a grip that even Wufei couldn't break. But while he was doing that, Wufei's other hand was beginning to stray. It had started on Heero's shoulder and slid upward, curving about his neck, and he found himself being pulled toward the Chinese boy. He could feel Wufei's steady breathing on his cheek and turned his head, somewhat surprised to discover how close Wufei's mouth was. He licked the top of Wufei's lip experimentally and then slipped his tongue into Wufei's mouth, noting as he did so that Wufei had very sharp teeth.  
  
Wufei forgot the knife quite quickly as he felt Yuy's tongue entering his mouth. He fell right into the other boy's clutches, letting Yuy wrap his arms around him without argument, he being more interested in eating the boy alive.  
  
//Ow, he plays rough.// Heero never could get used to the way Wufei kissed, engaging his tongue in a fierce battle while simultaneously tearing at the skin around his mouth with his teeth. Heero moved his arms down to find Wufei's waist, letting his hands travel under Wufei's dark blue tank top as his tongue fought a losing battle with Wufei's. His one hand began to move back and forth between Wufei's side and shoulder blades while his other hand ran the tip of the knife along the muscles of Wufei's chest, coming in contact with the skin there, but not cutting it.  
  
The hands on Wufei's torso unleashed a wave of adrenaline and facilitated its quick circulation through his body. Wanting to savor the moment, he slowed the kiss down from frenzied to passionate. But the movement of Yuy's hands was both relaxing and intoxicating and Wufei broke the kiss and closed his eyes to enjoy it.  
  
Heero didn't even stop to wonder why Wufei had ended the kiss, he just moved his head around to explore Wufei's face, nipping at an earlobe and then going down to tease the soft skin of Wufei's neck, all the while continuing to caress the boy's torso.  
  
Wufei was taking great pleasure in Yuy's actions thus far and began to wrap his arms around the boy to pull him closer.  
  
//Grr...// Heero felt the constraining arms pulling him in and paused to position the knife at Wufei's side, near the vulnerable flesh directly beneath the ribcage. It didn't take Wufei long to try and capture the boy again, and Heero rewarded him with a sharp jab from the knife. Ignoring Wufei's surprised look, Heero studied the wound, waiting for sufficient blood to collect before moving down to lap it up. //Mmm... that does taste good.// Rather than swallowing, Heero let the blood rest on his tongue and stood up, finding Wufei's mouth and easily gaining entrance.  
  
Wufei kissed the boy eagerly, loving the bloody taste of his mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Wufei knew that was his own blood and not the blood of prey, but blood was blood and he managed to lick Yuy's mouth clean of it.  
  
Meanwhile, the wound on Wufei's side was still bleeding, and Heero had concluded that the tank top was interfering with his access to it and had to be removed. Heero curled his arms around Wufei's waist, and grabbed the bottom of the boy's shirt, pulling it off before he could protest. Always being the one to get right down to business, Heero fell to his knees and began teasing the skin around the cut with his tongue, managing to get quite a bit of blood in the process. //I can understand why Wufei likes this stuff so much; it's so rich...//  
  
//Aw, damn. Does he have to do that?// Yuy was driving Wufei crazy. For some reason, having Yuy clinging to his waist wetting his skin with that warm tongue was incredible. He was about ready to kick the other pilot, if only to preserve his own sanity. Instead, he pushed Yuy onto the ground and pinned him, knocking the knife out of his hand in the process.  
  
//Uh-oh.// Heero had been careless, and now he found himself lying on his back with his arms outstretched and Wufei hovering above him, holding his wrists down.  
  
Wufei grinned evilly as he saw fear flash across Yuy's deep blue eyes. He leaned down and let their mouths meet. Wufei's teeth began to rip and tear at every bit of flesh they came in contact with, while his tongue gently teased Yuy's, trying to lure it into Wufei's mouth.  
  
Heero felt pain as Wufei's teeth continued their carnage, but he was also fighting the urge to kiss Wufei back, knowing that the moment his tongue entered that mouth, it would be at the mercy of those teeth.  
  
Realizing that Yuy wasn't going to give him his tongue, Wufei let his mouth stray to Yuy's cheek and licked him, letting his tongue caress Yuy's cheek before going downward and following his jawbone down to his neck. Finding the neck quite intriguing, Wufei cupped his mouth around it and sucked on the flesh there, loving the idea that he could, with a simple bite, end Yuy's life. But rather than attacking Yuy's neck, he just ran his tongue over it, noticing as he did so that Yuy's breathing and heart rate had become more rapid, despite attempts Yuy might've been making to keep his body running at the standard speed. He then moved down to Yuy's shoulders, nudging the tank top out of the way as he went. When he was about halfway down Yuy's shoulder, he gave in to his thirst for blood and bit down hard, ignoring the way Yuy's body suddenly tensed as he did so.  
  
//Ow! Dammit, if this is love, I think I might prefer hate; this really hurts!// Heero was still pinned beneath Wufei, who had managed to get all the way down to his shoulder without releasing him and was currently sucking the newly inflicted wound contentedly.  
  
Relena watched the scene with growing disgust, her hatred of Wufei multiplying by the second. That rat was responsible for her misery; he had destroyed her and taken Heero. Spying a knife lying on the ground not far from the couple, Relena walked over and picked it up.  
  
Heero looked around, alarmed, as heard someone approaching. He turned his head and caught site of the person. //Oh God no! Not her! Anyone but her!// He immediately began to struggle against Wufei, but the other pilot held him fast, refusing to let go.  
  
//What a nice, sharp blade!// Relena examined the knife appreciatively and then narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze to Wufei.  
  
Wufei felt the tip of his knife pressing into the center of his bare back. He didn't have to look up to know who was holding it; the horror-stricken look on Yuy's face told all.  
  
"Onnanohito..." Wufei's voice lowered dangerously.  
  
"Don't 'Onnanohito' me, you bastard." Relena pushed the knife into Wufei's back, drawing blood.  
  
Wufei felt the stinging on his back and winced. //Dammit, I thought this girl was a pacifist!//  
  
"Go away woman, you don't belong here."  
  
Relena pressed the knife deeper into Wufei's back.  
  
Wufei gritted his teeth against the pain, refusing to cry out.  
  
"Relena, stop."  
  
Relena glanced toward Heero and smiled innocently. "Stop what?"  
  
"Stop hurting Wufei."  
  
"Oh, Wufei isn't hurt; he's enjoying this, aren't you Wufei?"  
  
Wufei gasped and tried to respond.  
  
Trying a different tactic, Heero looked up at Relena pleadingly. "Please, Relena, let him live."  
  
Relena looked down at Wufei and scowled.  
  
"All right, fine." She took the knife out of Wufei's back and kicked him, hard, so he flew off of Heero and landed a few inches to the side. Keeping the sharp end of the knife within reach of Wufei's flesh, she pulled a ribbon out of her hair and quickly bound Wufei's hands behind his back.  
  
//This is why I don't like women.// Wufei let Relena bind him; he was in too much pain to resist. He just lay on the ground, passively submitting to the pain, not really caring what Relena did as long as she didn't hurt him anymore.  
  
Relena smiled and turned toward Heero.  
  
Heero fought the urge to run, terrified of what might happen to Wufei if he were left alone with Relena.  
  
Relena bent down over Heero, taking Wufei's place. Her arms weren't long enough to hold Heero down, but she placed the knife against Heero's neck instead.  
  
Heero tensed as he felt Relena's soft body sliding over his and her warm lips moving to caress the somewhat sore skin Wufei had left around his mouth. He didn't want to kiss her back, he really didn't, but the knife at his neck said otherwise and he tentatively touched her lips with his tongue before entering her mouth and cautiously wrapping his tongue around hers.  
  
Relena felt Heero giving in to her, but he was still way too tense, so she reached under his shirt and massaged each muscle, one by one, until the top half of him at least, was relaxed. She then moved her hand down to his thigh. //Why does he always have to wear spandex? Doesn't he realize I could slip my hand into any other kind of pants with much more ease?// Relena was tough though, she endured the hardship of having to work through the cloth rather than beneath it and managed to loosen the muscle there too. She kissed him a little while longer then sat up.  
  
"Strip."  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
Relena jabbed the knife into his chest. "I said strip!"  
  
Heero just stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Okay then, we'll play this your way." Relena brought the knife up to Heero's collarbone and sliced right though his tank top. She was just about to do the same to his shorts when a voice stopped her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, woman."  
  
Relena paused, annoyed. "Why not?"  
  
"You don't know what's in there."  
  
"What do you mean I don't know what's in there?! I can see what's in there! He's wearing spandex for goodness sakes!"  
  
Wufei just smiled and rolled over, content to leave it at that.  
  
Relena turned back to Heero and began to cut off his shorts. When the last fiber was cut, Relena studied Heero carefully. //Wufei's crazy. There's nothing strange here, just a great body.// She bent down to take his length into her mouth, not noticing the angry look in his eyes. She nearly choked when she felt a strong hand grab he neck. //Heero!// He picked her up and hurled her into the nearest tree. //Ow! Dammit that hurt!// She looked up to see a furious Heero approaching her, eyes blazing. Terrified, she stood up, pressing her back to the tree and looking at Heero fearfully.  
  
Heero didn't hesitate; he walked right up to Relena and kissed her, trying desperately to catch her tongue in his teeth. He wrapped both his arms around her, using on to hold her in place and the other to rip her clothes off. Ignoring her pathetic whimpering, he dug his fingers into her flesh and gnawed on the skin of her neck. He raped her quickly and then discarded her, letting her run away.  
  
Wufei turned toward Heero. "That was cruel."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes and let his gaze fall on Wufei, who was still lying where Relena had left him.  
  
//Uh-oh.// Realizing his mistake, Wufei sat up and tried to back away.  
  
"Yuy... calm down now." Yuy didn't look the least bit interested in calming down and approached Wufei menacingly.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. "All right. Forget calm; just untie me first."  
  
Heero grinned demonically and fell to the ground near Wufei. //I'm not about to untie you until I've had a little fun.// Heero placed himself over top of Wufei and attacked the boy's mouth, loving the way Wufei squirmed as he did so.  
  
"You're not getting away."  
  
Wufei glared at Heero, his black eyes unreadable. "Untie me."  
  
Yuy just smirked back at him, cobalt eyes blazing with lust. "Never."  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I've decided that I'm obsessed with knives... but that doesn't have to be a bad thing does it? And something's really been bugging me... you know that big black belt Wufei uses to hold up his pants? It doesn't seem to be knotted or have a latch... how does he get it off? It can't be elastic or Velcro can it? ...It's got me completely puzzled. Anyway, I hope you liked the fic... please review... Ooh, and I'd like to thank the reviewer "anaknisatanas" for suggesting I write a sequel to Wufei Meets Relena  



End file.
